The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 173: Homeward Meap Act II: Meap in San Francisco
blah blah blah Meap gets lost in last episode blah blah blah Bunker goes and find him blah bablah bablah Meap finds San Francisco blah blah blah San Francisco is untouched by the war bwah bwah blah bwah-bah-blwah Justin Bieber bah bah bah war on San Francisco blah blah blah -IMPORTANT CUTSCENE- CCs and Cream: NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, JUSTIN BIEBER! YOU DON'T GO AROUND DESTROYING LIVING PEOPLE'S HOMES! YOU NEVER, EVER DESTROY HOME. EVER. A HOME IS WHERE YOU CAN BE SAFE NO MATTER WHAT. YOU CAN'T DESTROY THESE PEOPLE'S HOMES!!! And you can't ever, ever destroy my home. Justin Bieber: ..... CCs and Cream: I will bring the light of justice back to the Golden Gate and unveil a light of hope onto the forever-shining waters of the Bay... I WILL BRING SAN FRANCISCO... BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS. -IMPORTANT CUTSCENE- bwah blah Justin Bieber blah blah wah rawr blah defeated blah blah blah back to the Bunker la-de-da-de-la and... -ANOTHER IMPORTANT CUTSCENE THAT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE BUNKER SERIES- Alternate Phineas: CCs? Why are we back here? CCs and Cream: *ignores him and continues to get luggages out of the Random-ness Wiki Van* Alternate Phineas, MarioPhineas76, and Tornadospeed: ..... MarioPhineas76: .....CCs? CCs and Cream: ...Yeah? MarioPhineas76: I am... not sure... but..... CCs and Cream: ..... MarioPhineas76: ...Are you.... really gonna...??? CCs and Cream: *gets the last of his luggages out* .....Yeah. Tornadospeed: What's he gonna do, MP? MarioPhineas76: ..... *sigh* CCs and Cream: *looks out into the Pacific sunset* MarioPhineas76: I can't believe it. Alternate Phineas: What? CCs and Cream: *looks back at the rest of RIBz and walks towards them* Alt. Got something for you. *gives Alt something Rhythm Thief related* Alternate Phineas: Oh, cool! CCs and Cream: TS. I have something for you too. *gives TS something that has to do with Dimentio and Gravity Falls altogether* Tornadospeed: bleck CCs and Cream: caont beleghck *looks at MP who is being sad* What's wrong MP? MarioPhineas76: .......... CCs and Cream: .......... *gives MP his lucky charm* Go on, open it! MarioPhineas76: ..... *opens it which shows CCs' most memorable memories of his time with RIBz* CCs and Cream: *grabs and hugs all of RIBz in a considerably awkward way while crying for a reason* ~ then steps away from them and looks towards the sunset again ~ MarioPhineas76: ..........You are leaving... aren't you? Alternate Phineas and Tornadospeed: *looks at each other* What?! CCs and Cream: Yes, yes I am. MarioPhineas76: But-but... Why? CCs and Cream: I go wherever the wind takes me... ~ a small winding gust of wind blows towards the sunset ~ CCs and Cream: ...and the wind is taking me into a bright sunrise of destiny. MarioPhineas76: But that's a sunset. CCs and Cream: Heh... MarioPhineas76: .....Will we see each other again? CCs and Cream: Yeah. Alternate Phineas: When? CCs and Cream: Soon... Tornadospeed: Where? CCs and Cream: ...Back to the place where we belong... MarioPhineas76: ...How? CCs and Cream: ..........*smirks* MarioPhineas76: ..... CCs and Cream: .....I'll miss you guys. It's been an honor serving with you and the entire Bunker. Oh, and tell my loved one... tell her that I... *makes a tear* ...love her very much. MarioPhineas76: But... Who is she? CCs and Cream: I wish I knew too... Alternate Phineas, MarioPhineas76, and Tornadospeed: .......... ~ wind begins to blow in the westward direction again ~ CCs and Cream: *faces the sunset and turns head to the others* ...Bye guys. I wish you all farewell. ~ all of the RIBz salute to each other ~ CCs and Cream: ..... *salutes for one last time and smiles* ~ CCs then suddenly gets carried away by a large gust of wind into the bright Pacific sunset ~ ~ this starts playing in the background ~ CCs and Cream: My name is CCs and Cream. A young teenager with a simple dream who wants more in life. I had a dream to become an animator. Particularly an animator for the Walt Disney Animation Studios. Well, in the current situation I'm in, I'm flying through the dimensions of the space-time continuity, bounded by fate and destiny. I'd traverse through land, surf through sea, and soar through skies to make my dream come true. Destiny has drew a line where my colors will fly and I will never stop until I have filled in everything. There is one thing I have learned in life and my imagination continues to be bound by it. Never stop dreaming. Narrator: And thus, CCs and Cream was never seen again. Is he dead? Is he still alive? Did he fulfill his dream? We'll never know, but one thing's for sure is that he never stopped dreaming. ~ THE END ~ Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker